monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukodiora
Rukodiora is an Elder Dragon first featured in Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1. It normally inhabits the Interceptor's Base directly outside the very area you post all quests, to which it frequently lays siege. It is surprisingly a Thunder Element monster as stated by its items and monster info that instead of using electricity directly, it uses it to control magnetism. It shares the same general build as other Elder Dragons. It has large, gold colored horns that can be broken three times, golden wings, grey scales, and spines along its tail. A dark circle, along with boulders and other debris surrounds Rukodiora. Rukodiora also inflicts a new Status that enables it to magnetically push and pull hunters to its will. When attacking, Rukodiora uses the magnetically controlled levitating debris surrounding it for both offense and defense. It also swipes at the hunter with its claws, flies into the air before swooping down, and utilizes a powerful Dragon-Element magnetic sweeping beam that sucks hunters into it and gives magnet status even if they are just next to it. It can inflict the magnet status through contact with released dust during its attacks or and beginning rage. Rukodiora can be paralyzed, but it isn't very effective. Unlike almost any other monster, Rukodiora can drag itself around while paralyzed. Rukodiora is, however, susceptible to Poison, Sleep, Flash Bombs, and KO with Impact attacks. When its tail is cut off or its horns are broken, it will temporarily lose its magnetic ability. Its wings are golden-colored when there's no magnetic field surrounding Rukodiora,then changes to dark orange once the field is activated. At HR100 Rukodiora gains a feared attack where it makes a magnetic vortex that it flies in circles around while dropping magnetic dust. It then flies over the middle of the vortex and roars as it makes the ground break from beneath into the air causing massive damage to hunters. Also at HR100 Rukodiora has two rocks circling it instead of one from lower ranks. In-Game Description }} Notes *The horns and wings can both be broken twice. The tail can also be severed. *Rukodiora was one of the few Frontier monsters to have an introduction cutscene. This played at the beginning of the battle in the Interceptor's Base, but could be skipped like intros in other MH games. **The introduction cutscene was only used briefly after the release of Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 and now no longer plays at the start of a Rukodiora fight. *Rukodiora weapons use both Dragon and Paralysis because according to item info touching the strange webbing of Rukodiora causes one to go numb from its unique electrical shock. *The second rock of HR100 Rukodiora is a popular subject for frontier players to complain about because it just randomly circles Rukodiora out of its control so its unpredictable and then speeds up during a attack knocking hunters around usually causing great frustration. *Rebidiora is a Rukodiora variant introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G. It unlike Rukodiora uses its electricity as a weapon due to overflow. Weapons and Armors For detailed information, see 'Rukodiora Equipment.'' Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Rukodiora Videos'' Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:MHFO Database